Sky, Shine, Stop, Smile
by TheGreenReaper
Summary: Tsuna becomes Hibari's friend long before he becomes his, maybe, boss. Moreover Tsuna manages to charm (read guilt trip) everyone into becoming his friend and later swear loyalty to him, as his guardians and allies. Tsuna just wants friends, dammit. A bit of AU.
1. Of prologues and first steps

**A/N: Hey there. So I hope you're going to enjoy my new story. While I love Gokudera and Yamamoto it always annoyed me a bit, that Tsuna would mainly hang out with them and their friendship was the most developed out of the group. What about Hibari and Mukuro and tons of other characters with which I would have liked to see a developed friendship. So I thought about writing a story about friendship and family, with a bit of romance later on. Because I think Tsuna has the potential of being everybody's best friend.**

**Warning: slash (male/male) in later chapters, a bit of a procastinating author with lots of side problems and problems with my tenses; english is not my mother langueg so sorry for that**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR! If I would there would be lots of Hibari, Mukuro, Varia and Vongola 1st Generation.**

**Enjoy! Ciaossu!**

It all started with an _'I will bite you to death, herbivore!'_.

Well actually it all started when Tsuna was eight and the other kids learned pleasure in hurting him with more than their words.

But in truth everything started when Tsunayoshi Sawada, an adorable brunette with doe like eyes, was late for school. Again.

"Hieeeeee!", shouted little Tsuna as he was rushing down the stairs. He shut the front door with a hurried 'Goodbye' to his mother.

"Ara, Tsu-kun is going to be late again.", chuckled Nana Sawada, the mother of Tsuna.

Meanwhile, little Tsuna rushed to get on time, even though he had a feeling he would be late again.

Just as he saw the front gate of the school and started to breath in relief his doe like eyes immediately widened when he saw who was waiting at the front gate for him.

"Look, No-Good Tsuna is late again.", sneered one of his classmates and bully.

"B-but you're also l-la-te.", pointed little Tsuna out, before he realized what he said.

"What was that, No-Good Tsuna?", asked another boy growling at Tsuna.

"N-nothing.", whimpered Tsuna casting his eyes downward.

The guys leered at him and Tsuna knew what was going to follow, when one of them caught his wrist in a bruising grip and dragged him behind the school.

They threw a few punches and kicked him with their feet while he was on the ground. Tsuna was whimpering and openly crying, while the other kids where taunting him.

"Please, help.", cried little Tsuna, who still had hope that one day somebody will help him. But he also knew he had no friends and wished for that to change.

Nobody ever stood up for him because they thought he was useless. Even Kyoko, the kindest girl in the school tended to avoid him.

Tsuna cried even harder. Nobody was ever going to help him.

"**For crowding and disrupting the peace in Nanimori I shall bite you to death herbivores!"**, said a menacing voice and suddenly his bullies stopped and cried in pain. Tsuna watched in wonder how one after another they dropped like flies on the ground.

Tsuna looked at his savior. A boy older than him, with jet black hair, and a black jacket draped on his shoulders. He was handling two wooden tonfas, not that young Tsuna knew what a tonfa was. To him it simply looked like the boy was handling two sticks. Tsuna knew the boy. Everybody in Nanimori knew him.

With his two sticks (_tonfas_) he quickly took control of the whole school, including the teachers. Nobody dared to step out of line when he was around. His name: _Hibari Kyoya._

The other boys scrambled on the floor and started running.

Tsuna shook in relief and stuttered. "Th-thank you Hi-hibari-san."

And then the dreaded words that changed everything were uttered: "I will bite you to death, herbivore!"

"Hieeeeeee!", and so for the first time in his life (but to his dismay, not the last) Tsuna was 'biten to death' – even though, thinking back on it years later, Hibari had been much gentler then he was with others.

And the first step towards their strange friendship was taken.

Tsuna goes home bruised that day and his mother fusses over him. But he is strangely happy.

"Mama, will you teach me how to make a bento?",asks little Tsuna of his bemused mother.

But Nana, with no daughter to pass her secrets to is more than pleased to teach him – she secretly thinks Tsu-kun would make an adorable housewife, but keeps her opinion to herself, least Iemistsu finds out and comes to lock his adorable son in a tower or something.

It is only two weeks later, that Tsuna is satisfied with his bento.

In the two weeks nobody has bothered Tsuna again and that only makes him more determined to make the absolute bento.

At lunch break Tsuna searches the whole school but when he doesn't find him his lower lip begins to wobble and his eyes to water. He makes for an adorable image, but also a weak one.

Some bigger boys see him and make his way towards him. The bento his crudely thrown on the ground along side Tsuna.

But when one of the boys makes a move to stomp on the bento, little Tsuna feels a flame roar up inside him and he tackles the bigger boy to the ground. Due to the surprise, the bully lets himself be tackled.

The others quickly get over their shock and make a move to jump Tsuna, if not one of them spotting the demon, ehm, Hibari, making his way towards them. They quickly run.

"Herbivore!", threatens Hibari taking his tonfas out.

But Tsuna is so happy, that his face instantly brightens and Hibari pauses a moment in surprise.

He gently picks the bento up and presents it to Hibari, whit a shy smile and rosy cheeks.

Were Nana there she would have already started making wedding plans.

Hibari just stares from the bento to the herbivore in front of him, for the first time in his life unsure of the situation.

When too much times passes, Tsuna's face slowly transforms into that of a kicked puppy, and Hibari, panicking takes the bento from him. Tsuna's smile outshines the sun and Hibari finds his breath catches in his troath.

The second step towards their weird friendship is taken.


	2. Friends

**A/N: Holy fish. You guys have no idea how happy I was to see how many of you read my story. I was a bit disappointed in the lack of reviews, but you can't have everything, right (shoves a pouting Tsuna in your face)? Anyway this is my thanks. Don't get used to it cause I don't have that much time on my hands. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Warning: A bit of an AU, slash in later chapters.**

**Ciaossu!**

Tsuna is sitting on the rooftop of the school, waiting for Hibari to show up.

He doesn't have to wait much longer for Hibari to appear. He swiftly sits himself next to Tsuna and begins to eat from the bento presented to him (it is now tradition for Tsuna to cook him meals- Nana is making wedding plans).

They eat in silence like usual. Hibari does not like small talk and Tsuna does not mind the silence because at least he spends it with someone.

Tsuna though is more quite than usual, has been for the last few weeks and Hibari does notice, he is just as socially awkward as Tsuna himself, but that might be by his own choice.

Tsuna is scared, plain and simple. The end of the school year approaches and he know that next year Hibari, his first and only friend, his protector, his bigger brother, _his_, will move to middle-school.

Tsuna is scared of the bullies that will resurface, yes, but he is more scared that Hibari will forget about him. Or worse, he will realize what a No-Good he is and hate him.

A tonfa meets his head.

"Hiieeee! Why did you do that Hibari-kun?", pouts Tsuna because he is 99% sure he didn't do anything wrong (fine, 80%...Hiieeeee, Hibari didn't know that Tsuna didn't do his homework yesterday, right?).

"Herbivore the bell rang. Are you planning to be late?", threatens Hibari.

Tsuna sights in relief that it's just that and quickly dashes to the door.

Just as he reaches it: "Oh and herbivore. Don't think I didn't know you didn't do your homework."

A loud 'Hieeeeeeeeeee!' that closes the school for the day, due to the fact that teacher think it's a gas leak, is heard through Nanimori.

The hated day is closer and closer and Tsuna would have never thought he would wish for the school not to end.

Tsuna, because he doesn't know how to deal with it, starts avoiding Hibari. Whenever he hears screams of terror he take a wide turn, eve though he can swear there is an increase in screams and a decrease in the time between them. Tsuna doesn't dwell much on it.

His mother is worried because he hasn't made two bentos in a while.

Is two days before the school end when Tsuna and Hibari see each other again, but Hibari ignores him in favor of beating someone else up.

Tsuna is hurt, even though he should expect it. After all he was the first to ditch Hibari. But it doesn't make it any more comforting to his young mind, when not even a rise of a tonfa is directed towards him.

One day before the school ends the bullies catch wind of the fact that Tsuna's protector isn't around.

Tsuna goes home bruised and in tears and it's not because of an almost comforting pair of tonfas.

The day the school ends students and teachers alike seem relieved. That is all except Tsuna.

In a gloomy mood Tsuna makes his way towards his home. Only to be intercepted by two of his classmates.

"What's the matter No-Good Tsuna? Where is that monster you're hanging with?", sneers one of them.

"Yeah. He finally got some sense not to hang out with the likes of you. It is the only good thing that monster did in his life.", laughs the other.

Tsuna screams a bit like a feral animal. He feels a comforting, yet strong fire growing inside of him. They could insult him all they want, but nobody insulted Hibari.

"Hibari-kun is an amazing person. So what if he'll leave me next year. He's going to grow even stronger and become even more awesome. Hibari-kun is not a monster!You..you...herbivores!", screams Tsuna enraged.

To be completely honest Tsuna still doesn't know what an herbivore is, but it sounds really cool and threatening when Hibari says it.

"Why you little...", growls one of them only to be hit be a tonfa on the head.

The other one takes one look at the attacker, shrieks like a little girl and leaves trails on the road as he runs.

Tsuna shyly looks at his protector.

"Hello Hibari-kun.", he mumbles.

He is rewarded with a tonfa to his head.

"What did I do now?", pouts Tsuna rubbing his head.

"Why didn't you tell me?", demands Hibari and Tsuna avoids his gaze.

"Herbivore...", he warns narrowing his eyes.

"Because I was afraid of what you would say. That you would completely shrug it off. Because you would think of me as a No-Good.", admits Tsuna looking down.

"What does it matter. Aren't we …..", mumbled Hibari.

"Huh?", huffs Tsuna confused, tilting his head to the side.

He swears Hibari is blushing lightly.

"Friends? Aren't we..." And now Hibari is the hesitant one.

He is rewarded with a Tsuna smile with a side of happines and sprinkles of rainbows.

And then he is rewarded with an armful of a brunet. Tsuna's hair tickles his chin but for a moment he squeezed tighter. And then...

"Hieeee! Hibari-kun what was that for?"

"Don't use words you don't know the meaning of."

Ans Tsuna smiles.

He isn't afraid anymore.

The new school year begins and Tsuna makes his way to the rooftop for his lunch. It would be lonely without Hibari, Tsuna thinks.

"Where is my lunch, herbivore?"

"Hieee! Hibari-kun, what are you doing here?"

"Are you telling me herbivore that I can not choose when I want to move to middle-school?"

'Yes', thinks Tsuna, but has enough self preservation instinct.

"I still haven't enforced enough discipline in this school.", says Hibari strongly, but a fair blush is dusting his cheeks.

Tsuna laughs and shares his lunch with Hibari.

He doesn't know how many steps towards their friendship they have taken, but they don't need to be counted anymore. They can only go forward.


	3. Kyoya and Tsunayoshi

**A/n: Hey everyone. Sorry it's been awile but I've been busy. Anyway thanks to everyone who faved and followed and reviwed. I hope to see more reviews in the future because I love to read them. Anyway, you may notice that my timeline is a bit hazy, but that's because i have no idea about the school sistem in Japan. If somebody would be as kind to inform me (I know there is google but I'm too lazy) please and thank you. The chapter is as always not edited so please excuse any mistakes. I think next chapter Reborn comes in a rather... electrifying manner.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Enjoy. Ciaossu!**

Tsuna had his pouting face for three weeks straight in order for him to convince Hibari-kun to come with him to the festival.

Since Hibari took over the disciplinary committee he was always so busy. Add tutoring Tsuna in his free time and his schedule is full. And well, let's not forget Hibari's fear of crowding (Hibari says is aversion. Tsuna disagrees. Hibari takes his tonfas out. Tsuna agrees).

Hibari is wearing a black kimono, while Tsuna himself is wearing an orange one.

They go from stall to stall and for whatever reason Hibari receives money from the vendors.

Tsuna is surprised by how much this doesn't faze him.

"Hey, Hibari-kun? Hibari-kun?", asks Tsuna quite frustrated because Hibari is not paying any attention to him.

"Yo Tetsu, call me Daichi. I've already told you a hundred times."

"Is it okay Aomine-kun? We've known each other for only two months.", asks a nearly expressionless voice.

"Tetsu.", growls the other playfully, "Two months is more than enough if we hit it off."

Tsuna catches only that part of the conversation but is enough to make him even more frustrated and pouting.

Ha, two months? What a joke. Try a year and something and still be stuck with 'Herbivore' and 'Hibari-kun'.

It's not fair.

"Hibari-kun, why don't we go the the fishing booth...", Tsuna trails off and looks into the sea of people.

"Hieeeeeeeee! Hibari-kun?!"

'_Okay, stay calm. In situations like this you have the taser Hibari-kun gave you. No. No. That was for when you're attacked. Then if possible leave clues...No. That's for when you're kidnapped. Oh, you need to search for water and food and shelter...NO! That's for when you're lost in the woods. Hieeee. What did Hibari-kun say you have to do when you're lost?',_ thought a mildly panicking Tsuna.

"...and he never stays in a place...", caught Tsuna a snippet of conversation.

_'That's it! I have to move around. I am not allowed to stay in the place I got lost.'_ With this epiphany Tsuna begins his walk. He wonders why he almost feels Hibari's tonfas connect with his head.

After one hour of walking aimlessly Tsuna is convinced he did something wrong. The festival isn't funny when he's alone and all his money is to Hibari in case he loses it or something (Tsuna thinks they underestimate him... or he would if he wouldn't be lost). His stomach growls and he saw at least ten booths that had some amazing games and prises.

What did he do wrong?

"You have to stay in place or else...", he catches another part of a conversation.

Tsuna pales... when you're lost you have to remain in the place you were lost or if too much times has passed and nobody found you, you had to go to either the entrance or an information booth.

Tsuna looks almost like a ghost. Hibari was going to murder him. And nobody will ever find his body.

"Hieeeeeee! I don't want to die!", he shouts and people look strangely at him. Parents steer their children in another direction.

_'It's okay. You only have to return to the place where you were lost.'_ Tsuna looks around. For a relatively small town the festival is big._ 'You have no idea where you are, do you? Yep. The entrance? Nope.'_

He almost cries.

"The fireworks are about to start!", exclaims a voice from his right.

And Tsuna sheds a few tears of frustration.

What he wanted most from this day was to see the fireworks with Hibari. They already talked about seeing them from the temple...

The temple!

Tsuna began to shove people out of his way. Because the temple was at a high place he could see it. Hopefully Hibari was there.

As he arrives at the bottom he begins to climb the stairs. He never did so much sport in his life.

He pants and coughs but he arrives at the top. He looks hopefully around but nobody is there.

He looks down at the crowd and by chance he sees him. He is going in the opposite direction.

"Hibari-kun!", shout Tsuna, knowing that were he to run down the stairs he would break his neck. And then Hibari would bite him to death. He doesn't want Hibari to bite him to death.

He is surrounded by the disciplinary comittee. Some of the bolder ones who haven't learned to call him 'President' like Kusakabe-san did, are calling him 'Hibari-san'. So between them and the crowd is no wonder Hibari doesn't hear him. He probably doesn't even listen, too annoyed because of the crowding.

Tsuna lookes desolated before the fire enters his eyes. He takes a big gulp of air and...

"KYOYA-KUN!", he shouts like he's never shouted in his life before.

Hibari looks up. The entire disciplinary committee shuts up and even a few bystanders look up surprised.

Tsuna watches as Hibari looks at his subordinates so they don't follow him and then climbs the stairs at the top he takes his tonfas out and grits:

"Herbivore...", before Tsuna throws himself in his arms.

Hibari doesn't even blink, used to it by now. Besides nobody can resist a hug from Tsuna. Nobody.

"Tsunayoshi!", chastises him Tsuna.

"Huh?", asks Hibari in a totally undignified manner and people have now idea how lucky they are, not to be there, or they would have been bitten to death.

Downstairs a collective sneeze is heard.

"Call me Tsunayoshi. We're friends aren't we?" And he smiles that irresistible smile.

"Tsunayoshi.", tries Hibari.

Tsuna's smile widens.

"And can I call you Kyoya?", smiles Tsuna shyly.

Hibari thinks for a moment and hesitantly nods. Tsuna beams.

"Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna is to happy to notice the tone of the voice.

"Tsunayoshi what did I tell you about doing if you're lost? Actually why were you lost in the first place?"

His tonfas are out.

Tsuna's HIEEEE is almost drowned by the fireworks. Almost.

People downstairs are really happy they decided against seeing the fireworks from the temple.


	4. Reborn

**A/N: Hey everyone. Thanks guys. Your favs and followings brightened my days. Also thanks to those who reviewed. Yes last chapter there was a hint of Kuroko in celebration of the new season. Also please excuse my horrible pun in this chapter.**

**Please leave a comment and thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own KHR!**

**Enjoy! Ciaossu! **

This is the life!, thinks Tsuna one afternoon when he sits with Hibari on the school rooftop just relaxing.

Hibari has finished his duties as the chairman of the disciplinary committee and has a little free time.

They eat Tsuna's special bento and barely talk.

"Tsunayoshi your English grades have improved.", breaks Hibari the silence.

"That's only because Kyoya-kun is tutoring me.", answers Tsuna smiling.

"Hn."

Tsuna giggles. Hibari would not, for the life of him agree that he is an amazing tutor. That he can actually interact with someone and teach them.

Hibari looks at him when he chuckles but doesn't say anything. Even though Tsuna is sure, he will regret it later.

Hibari's patrolling is starting so he walks Tsuna home. Nana invites him in, saying she has to show him something.

Both Tsuna and Hibari are confused. For the past few months Nana has asked them about places and colors and suits, flowers and cakes and she even made them make a list with people they hold dear. Nana's actions leave them puzzled.

Hibari politely declines (in which he does not threaten Nana or tell her he doesn't like crowding).

Tsuna looks at him and laughs when Nana insist to at least hug him and his cheeks take a red tint.

Hibari glares at him.

"Till tomorrow Kyoya-kun!", he shouts.

("Ara, Tsu-kun already calls Hibari-kun, Kyoya-kun.", giggles his mom and Tsuna actually gets shivers down his spine. He has a random image of himself in a white dress and doesn't know why.)

Tsuna fondly looks at Hibari. This is the life. Nothing will change that.

Oh how he would regret his thoughts in a few short days.

X

It's a few days later that Nana receives a letter telling her about a tutor who will 'Raise the leader of the next generation'

Nana sighs. She knows this day needed to come. The day when Tsuna will be recognized as a mafia boss. She just thinks he is still to young.

Of course Nana knows that Iemitsu is involved in the mafia. She may be an airhead, but just like her Tsu-kun she is more observant then people give her credit. Besides, before that nice old man came with Iemitsu, Nono or something, she saw the flames on Tsuna's forehead.

Seriously, Iemitsu acts like she isn't the one who raised Tsu-kun almost alone.

And let's not forget that mister assassin who somehow discovered their existence. He received a nice concussion, courtesy of Nana's frying pan and found himself being interrogated in a laundry room.

The only comment the assassin was able to give his famiglia upon returning was _Never underestimate housewives. _Incidentally he also retreated from the crime scene and moved to Paraguay. It has something to do with his sudden phobia of washing machines.

Nana, on the other hand found out that her husband is the boss of an external agency of one of the biggest mafia families.

After that, through searching through her husband's things (and Iemitsu should be more careful, who bring a gun home? Tsu-kun could injure himself. Nana is baffled how he was able to hide it from her for this long) she also discovered that Tsu-kun is a possible candidate for the next mafia boss.

Even though she can't say anything against it and knows is Tsuna's decision. And has faith, that whatever he will choose it would be the right decision, that doesn't mean she won't play a bit with her husband and the mafia.

So she writes a response letter in which she tells the tutor that because Tsuna has a little above average grades since Hibari started tutoring him, he doesn't need one. She also mentions to Tsuna in passing that there had been some attacks in Nanimori done by men in suits.

So the first time Tsuna meets Reborn, he tases him.

Hibari has waked the animal (herbivore) within Tsuna. So it's no wonder that when Tsuna is cornered one afternoon by Reborn his first instinct is to protect himself. And even though Reborn is a hitman, and moreover _the hitman_, he does not stand a chance in the face of a Tsuna who does not want to disappoint Hibari.

And to add salt to the wound, or pepper... Tsuna pepper sprays him and runs for his life.

Reborn is in his baby form. But Tsuna is not fooled. He spends 19/7 with a predator. He knows one, when he sees one.

Reborn does catch up and later in the future they decide to never mention this incident again (till Lambo finds Tsuna's journal and all hell breaks loose, but that's much much later). Tsuna soon learns he does regret pepper spraying Reborn, when the demon, ehm tutor takes his revenge. But he does not regret tasing him when Hibari, who somehow _knows_ looks so proud at him.

Tsuna has no idea how, but somehow even Nana looks proud at him and it may be a trick of the light but he swears she even smirked a little.

X

"Hieeee! What do you mean I'm the tenth Vongola boss?", asks Tsuna and he may hyperventilate a bit.

"Don't make that sound No-Good Tsuna!", threatens Reborn with his chameleon who just transforms into a gun, _**a gun!**_.

Tsuna groans. He should be scared but he is threatened on a daily basis by Hibari so it's not much of a difference.

He should also protest, but something tells him it is futile. He knows that look. It's a determined looks that won't take no for an answer.

"Just let me talk with someone first.",begs Tsuna and Reborn looks inquiring at him.

"You would involve Mama?"

"What? Of course not!", shouts Tsuna outraged.

Hibari is patrolling so Tsuna knows he will have to wait till the next day.

Though he has a feeling Hibari is going to end up enjoying this whole business, and that scares Tsuna.

But somehow it also excites him just a little bit.


	5. Dying Will Bullet? NO!

**A/n: Sorry for the wait. I've got some crazy days with school. **

**Thanks to everybody who faved and followed and for those of you who reviewed. I'm looking forward to your comments guys.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Ciaossu! Enjoy!**

"No!", snarled Hibari.

Tsuna peeked over his shoulder, hiding behind his body.

The barrel of a gun was glinting in the sun and towards his general area. Hibari and his tonfas were in the way.

The morning had begun normal enough. That is if you ignored the talking baby, dressed in a suit.

Tsuna , for fear of disappointing Hibari, woke on time as always only to see Reborn with glinting eyes holding a hammer over his head. Reborn seemed disappointed not to be able to hit Tsuna.

Tsuna made a memento to thank Hibari. Who knew what kind of torturous mornings would have awaited him otherwise.

He had a normal breakfast and then went to school.

On the way there Reborn asked Tsuna who the person was, Tsuna mentioned the other day. Tsuna grinned and started gushing about Hibari, and how cool Hibari was, and what an amazing friend, and kind when he wanted, and strong...

Reborn almost barfed a little when he saw the flushed Tsuna. But then Tsuna smiled sadly and said Hibari was his best friend, but he was never able to tell him that.

Reborn grinned and covered his face with his fedora.

He started explaining to Tsuna what Dying Will Flames were and about the Vongola bullet.

And then points the gun at Tsuna and prepares to shoot.

And then a pair of tonfas get in the way and Hibari snarls.

"Good morning Kyoya-kun.", greets Tsuna with a small smile like he's threatened on a daily basis and Hibari has to interfere (which he is).

"Tsunayoshi, what is the meaning of this?", asks Hibari without taking his eyes from the carnivore baby.

In another universe he might have respected him and wanted to fight him, but here this carnivore dared threaten his Tsunayoshi (Truthfully Hibari dreaded the day Tsunayoshi would get a boyfriend, yes a boyfriend, and had half a mind to lock Tsunayoshi somewhere.).

"Well you see, I'm apparently a candidate for a mafia boss.", smiles Tsuna rubbing the back of his head.

Hibari raises an eyebrow. And Tsuna tells him everything that happened since he met Reborn, excluding the tasing and pepper-spraying, but Hibari smirks and looks proudly at Tsuna.

Reborn twitches, but there were probably only three people in the whole wide world who would have noticed it and none of them is there.

When Tsuna get to explain Dying Will Flames and the special bullet Hibari turns at Reborn.

"No!"

Reborn raises an eyebrow and grits his teeth, again unnoticed.

"No to the mafia or no to the bullet?", he asks because he knows that while under normal circumstances he would beat Hibari with both hands behind his back, right now Hibari is in protector mode and a fight with him might lead to his loss.

"The bullet.", is the instant reply and they both hear Tsuna mumbling " I knew it!" under his breath.

"You will teach him all about he needs to know only when I'm there or I know exactly what you're going to teach him."

Reborn greets his teeth again.

"Very well."

"Don't think Tsunayoshi won't tell me everything. And in addition to that you will abide by the rules of Namimori, which means you are not allowed to disturb the peace under any form, which includes but is not limited to: stealing, kidnapping, murder, littering, throwing bombs, grenades, food, babies , pranks, starting fire, creating your own club, crowding, disturbing my sleep, harming small animals (this was accompanied with a look towards Tsunayoshi), not learning the anthem for Namimori middle school."

Reborn gritted his teeth again. He hadn't been put against a wall in a long time.

"Don't worry Reborn, I made pamphlets so it's easier for the people.", smiles Tsuna from behind Hibari.

"You will teach Tsunayoshi to control his flames without that bullet and in addition I also want to be taught to control them."

Reborn suddenly grins. He will not let himself be intimidated by children. And he may still have his fun torturing, teaching... no! Torturing dammit, those children.

Besides Hibari will make an excellent addition to the Family, thinks Reborn while watching Tsuna and Hibari make their way towards their school building.

Now Reborn only needs to make some calls to Gokudera and rethink the plan to get him in the family. Also it wouldn't be good for him to hope for the right hand man.

Tsuna laughs towards Hibari and Hibari looks fondly at him.

After all, thinks Reborn, that post is already taken.


	6. Bomb It 1

**A/n: *Pretends she didn't just go missing for a while* Hello everyone. How are you? Okay? That's good. Anyway, enjoy...em...I'M SORRY! Really. I am. I've been busy with school and then it was my birthday and I was a week in Rome and things just piled up.**

**Anyway thanks for those of you who still faved, followed and reviewed. **

**QUESTION: Which character do you want introduced next? It can be anyone except Mukuro and his minions, Byakuran and his minions and the first Vongola generation.**

**Read and Enjoy! Ciaossu!**

Tsuna blearely opened his eyes. A huge green hammer stood over his head. He closed his eyes again. Then...

"Hieeeeee!"

"No Good Tsuna don't go making this sound. Mafia bosses do not make such undignified noises.", threatened Reborn while Tsuna was getting up from the floor.

Tsuna sighted quietly. Very quietly.

Reborn narrowed his eyes. Tsuna walked quietly towards the door then ran like the hounds of hell were on his trail. He arrived at the bathroom where he closed the door behind him.

He really hated mornings.

KHR!xKHR!

"Morning Kyoya-kun. How are you today?"

"Tsunayoshi. Fine. You better go to your class so you won't be late."

"See you later Kyoya-kun.", smiled Tsuna.

KHR!xKHR!

"We're going to have a new student today.", announces the teacher.

Tsuna was only half listening. Reborn had given a self-satisfying aura. And even now he could still feel Reborn watching from that tree.

"...Gokudera Hayato...", Tsuna wasn't paying much attention. "...transfer student...Italy...something about himself..."

Tsuna sat straighter and shivered. Italy? The home of the mafia. And suddenly a transfer student came from there. That definitely smelled like Reborn.

The new kid, Gokudera, didn't seem inclined at all to talk about himself. Instead he walked towards Tsuna and flipped his desk.

Yep. Definitely something to do with Reborn.

Everyone in the classroom gaped and even the teacher paled. Yamamoto was the only person who was laughing. Tsuna groaned.

Hibari was going to become unbearable. He'd somehow find out and he'd come fight the new student then search Reborn, demanding a fight for whatever rule Reborn broke.

These days Hibari found Reborn breaking a lot of rules, or so he was saying, and demanding a fight from him.

Hibari kept losing but that only made him more determined and exited.

"...Gokudera-kun! Gokudera-kun, please go to your place!", begged the teacher close to having a heart-attack.

Hibari had considered the teachers who knew that Tsuna was bullied just as guilty as the bullies, if not more. As a consequence the teachers preferred it when nobody was bothering Tsuna. Which was just as well for the students.

Hibari had added a rule that nobody was allowed to hurt small herbivores and Tsuna had been forced for a week to wear a T-shirt with the inscription: '_**Small herbivore passing through.**_' It was humiliating but it did it's job.

What Tsuna didn't know didn't hurt him (Hibari had beaten all of Tsuna's bullies and left them all around town with a plaque where it was written: '_Punished for bulling this small herbivore._' and an arrow pointing at a picture of Tsuna. That day, Nana kept muttering about the courting habits of carnivores. Every time Tsuna passed near the corpses...er...bodies...er, bullies, the bullies were hidden by Hibari's minions, as Tsuna liked to call them. Tsuna never found out. The same could not be said for the rest of the population.).

Gokudera, the obvious mafia related person, just sneered at Tsuna and then went to his seat where he continued to glare (or better yet, shoot lasers) at Tsuna. The teacher practically ran out of the classroom as the bell rang, leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

"Tsu-kun, you alright? Do you know the new student.", asked Kyoko worriedly.

She and Hana were Tsuna's friends. Not as close as Hibari but close enough. After hanging out so much with Hibari, Tsuna's confidence has grown a tiny bit. So when he saw Mochida-senpai harass Kyoko Tsuna immediately told Mochida to leave her alone. The older boy had sneered and threatened to beat Tsuna but Tsuna stood his ground. Mochida managed to throw only a punch before angels sang (or more accurate, demons wailed) and Hibari descended in all his carnivore fury on the poor sod who not only harassed a young girl but also hurt a herbivore that was under his protection. Needles to say Mochida transferred schools and Tsuna got two new friends. Because wherever Kyoko went, Hana was right beside her.

"Ah no. Never met him in my life, but I think my new tutor might know him."

"New tutor, Sawada-kun?", inquired Hana.

"Didn't I tell you? I must have forgot.", smiled Tsuna nervously in front of the disbelieving look Hana threw him.

He deliberately didn't tell them anything, not wanting to involve the two of them into something as dangerous as the mafia.

"Sawada...", threatened Hana.

Fortunately, (or unfortunately, for Tsuna had that feeling of out of the frying pan and into the fire) Gokudera made his way towards Tsuna.

"I will never accept you as the next boss.", spat the boy.

Tsuna almost face palmed. Didn't these mafia guys have a bit of sensibility not to discuss such matters in front of civilians? Didn't they have a code or something?

Besides is not like Tsuna actually wanted to become the next mafia boss. After all it wasn't his fault that his great-whatever-grandfather was the first boss and now, and he really needed to ask Reborn what happened to the other candidates, he was the only candidate.

"What do you want with Sawada monkey?", asked Hana like some sort of mother bear.

"What was that woman. Don't poke your nose where it doesn't belong!", growled Gokudera.

_'Then don't go and shout your business in front of so many people.'_, thought Tsuna with a sweatdrop.

"Gokudera-kun right? How about we talk later?", interrupted Tsuna and then smiled beatifically.

Gokudera almost stopped breathing and then with flushed cheeks muttered "Whatever." and went back to his place.

Hana rolled her eyes and Kyoko giggled.

"Don't think I have forgotten what we were talking before Sawada. And the next boss to what exactly?"

Tsuna looked at her. Hana was a person with her head on her shoulders and might not actually freak out. Kyoko was more air-headed, but had a good and accepting heart. Him being the next mafia boss might not make them go running and screaming but it would involve them much deeper then he wanted.

"I... need to think about it."

Tsuna and Hana got into a staring contest and with a nod and a last searching gaze at Tsuna, Hana finally relented.

The bell mercifully rang.

KHR!xKHR!

After school Tsuna met Gokudera behind the school building, where Reborn appeared and made some sort of speech that Tsuna tuned out, to busy waiting for Hibari to pop out from behind a bush.

A gunshot brought him back to the present.

"Are you listening No-Good-Tsuna?" It was clearly a rhetorical question, for Reborn didn't wait for an answer before shooting another bullet in Tsuna's direction.

"Tch. I knew you weren't fit to become a boss if you can't even listen to Reborn-sama when he talks.", growled Gokudera.

"Prepare to die!", he said and took out bombs, from god knows where.

Reborn said something about Smoking-Bomb-Hayato or something but Tsuna was tense. He had sensed _him_. Just as Hibari had a radar for when Tsuna was in trouble, Tsuna had a radar for when Hibari was ready to bite someone to death.

For a person first meeting with a Hibari in his full blood lust (for there was no second time) it looked like death himself descended with his scythe upon them.

_'I'm going to die here, today.'_, thought Gokudera and sank to his knees.

Even Reborn was impressed and smirked from under his fedora.

"Kyoya-kun wait." In contrast whenever Tsuna, the only person who didn't seem in the _slightest_ affected, intervened he looked nothing short of an angel.

All the people whose life he saved had created a cult, that would Gokudera find out about, he would have declared himself the president. Incidentally Gokudera created his own cult, without knowledge of the first (Later disputes of which was the true cult came to fruition and gave the Decimo constant headaches. Until they were of course bitten all to death.).

Gokudera tuned out what Tsuna was telling that demon, only seeing an angel in front of him.

"Tenth.", whispered Gokudera.

"Tenth!", shouted Gokudera in elation.

"I'm sorry Tenth that I dared to raise a hand against you. I should have known that you were the true boss. I Gokudera shall become your faithful follower and right-hand man."

Tsuna, Hibari and Reborn paused and looked at Gokudera who was bowing to Tsuna.

Reborn almost smirked. He had decided against telling Gokudera that the right-hand man post was already taken. After all he did need his entertainment.

"Ah, Gokudera-kun, it's fine."

"Tenth knows my name.", whispered Gokudera, tears in his eyes.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Hn. Punishment is still in order. He violated a number of regulation and declared himself your right-hand man without my permission."

"Don't you mean mine?", asked Tsuna but was promptly ignored.

"What was that you bastard? Of course I'm going to be Tenth right-hand man. Who do you think you are? Like I'd let someone like you near Tenth.", growled Gokudera his early fear forgotten.

"I'd like to see you try.", smirked Hibari and then attacked.

"Well done No-Good-Tsuna. Your family has grown.", said Reborn settling himself on Tsuna's shoulder.

Tsuna didn't deign that with an answer. He just hoped the rest of his family wouldn't turn out to be just as crazy. It might have been just a coincidence, but in that moment a pineapple and a melon laughed, ice cracked and an EXTREME demolished a building.

Tsuna shouldn't have even thought about it.


	7. My mother henning senses are tingling

**A\n: Hello people. So thank so much for the reviews and the favs and follows. I love you guys. **

**On another note this chapter things don't go exactly Reborn's way. And that's fine. I love Reborn but sometimes he is so mean to Tsuna. Am I the only one who think he is sometimes so childish in his baby form but would be totally mature and super cool in his adult one?**

**IMPORTANT!: So last time nobody actually answered my question, but who do you want to see next chapter? **

**Read and enjoy! Ciaossu!**

"I'm going to be the right hand man. Just you wait and see!"

"Hn."

"What? Nothing to say?!"

The sound of metal meeting flesh.

"T..tenth.", a whisper.

In the background, the sound of hitting balls.

Tsuna stopped.

He turned towards the baseball field. His nose twitched. Something was wrong. His mother henning senses were tingling.

Hibari had to wipe blood from his nose.

Somewhere up high, Reborn smirked.

KHRxKHR

Tsuna sighted. He cared about Hibari, his best friend. He even cared about Gokudera, however bomb-happy he was, but he was kind of happy that he had to stay and clean the classroom. Some well deserved peace and quite.

Suddenly a broom fell.

"Ah. It's alright Yamamoto-san! You don't have to help me clean up. You shouldn't strain your arm."

"Ha ha. It's fine. I don't mind helping."

Yamamoto had a huge smile on his face. Tsuna wiggled his nose.

"Then perhaps Yamamoto-san can wet the flowers."

"Sure thing."

They worked in silence for a while.

"Say Tsuna..."

"Hmmm. Ah Yamamoto-san. Does your arm hurt? Do you want to see a doctor? Go to the hospital? Have an emergency operation? I'm pretty sure Kyoya-kun can perform an operation..."

"Haha. Tsuna calm down. It's nothing. I just wanted to ask you something."

"Ah, I'm relieved."

"Say... Things always seem crazy around you. But you actually managed to befriend Hibari and even the new student and you seem... really wise."

Tsuna blinked.

"N-no. Not at all! I'm just an ordinary guy. Really!" _Well I was till I learned that I am next in line to become mafia boss._

"Still Tsuna , do you think you can offer me some advice?"

"Advice? I'm not so sure I'm the best person to ask for advice. But if it means that much to Yamamoto-san then I'll at least listen."

"Haha. Thank Tsuna. You're a really good friend."

Tsuna blinked and then blushed.

Yamamoto started to rub at his neck with his uninjured arm.

"You see, next week there's a really important baseball game and well I...I stayed yesterday evening till late to practice. I kind of managed to injure my arm."

"Ah so that's how you broke it."

"Yeah. But you see... the guys, they really counted on me to win the game and now I think I ruined it for everyone."

"Yamamoto-san..."

"A-and then I thought what good am I if even the baseball god threw me away. So I thought that perhaps I should just... vanish, disappear and I won't be a burden to my dad or my team anymore. And..."

The harsh sound of skin on skin was heard. Yamamoto blinked. Did Tsuna just... Tsuna blinked. Did he just...

"Hieeeee. I'm sorry for slapping you...Wait! No I'm not sorry for slapping you. I mean I'm sorry for creating you pain but I'm not sorry for slapping some sense into you. How can Yamamoto-san say thing like that? How can Yamamoto-san say thing like being a burden and just disappearing? Isn't that why there is a team? To shoulder the burden together when it becomes too heavy? And while I'm sure it's not true isn't it a parents job to shoulder their child's burden?

"Yamamoto-san is very selfish, thinking only of himself! And just deciding for himself if the baseball god...or whatever...has forgotten him. Perhaps the baseball god is simply testing Yamamoto-san to see if he'd actually do something really stupid. Or maybe he's testing Yamamoto-san's team, because shouldn't they have been training right next to you? And shouldn't they have stopped you before you got injured?

"You can't win by yourself Yamamoto-san. And you don't have. You have people around you that will care if you just upped and disappeared. And you would burden your father with something he should never need to shoulder! And frankly if the god of baseball did abandon you then he's an idiot! An even bigger idiot then Yamamoto-san, because there is nobody who loves baseball more than Yamamoto-san!"

Tsuna inhaled some air. He couldn't believe he just shouted that. He looked nervously at Yamamoto. Would he be angry with him? Would he tell him he didn't understand.

Yamamoto, whit his cheek still an angry red, ouch, looked shocked. And then he smiled, a small smile. Tsuna's nose didn't wiggle.

"You finally did it!", a breath of relief.

"Huh?"

"Yamamoto-san finally smiled a real smile."

Yamamoto blinked and then his smile widened.

"Thanks Tsuna. Your friends are really lucky to have you."

"I-I don't know about that. But I know that Yamamoto-san is also my friend."

"That's if you want to be.", he hastily added.

"Haha. Then Tsuna should just call me Takeshi. That's what friends do, right?"

Yamamoto threw his uninjured arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"Hieeee. I can't call Yamamoto-san by his name."

"Haha. Of course you can! We're friend after all."

"N-no Yamamoto-san. I can't."

"Haha. I insist!"

KHRxKHR

"Hey dad. Do you think I can help around here? No matter how small the task might be?"

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi looked up in surprise at his son. And blinked. On his left cheek there was an angry print of a slap. But Takeshi was smiling his real smile. There was no tension in his posture and no hesitation in his gaze.

He had never thought that his son would be ready to learn his art. He had thought that he would lose his son and he had prayed to all the gods, not to take his son away. It seems they have heard. Not only that but very soon he could start teaching his son.

He didn't know who did it. Who slapped some sense into his son. But should he find them, he vowed to offer them an eat all you want for free coupon, that would last for life.

"The plants need to be watered.", he finally answered in a gruff voice.

"Sure thing." Yamamoto got a glint in his eyes like it was the most important task ever bestowed to man kind.

"Dad... Thank you!"_, for shouldering my burden._

Yamamoto Tsuyoshi hid his tears. _Scratch that. Whoever slapped some sense into my son will receive a coupon for all his family and friends._

KHRxKHR

Reborn was observing the scene bellow. Gokudera tried to speak to Tsuna while also glaring at Hibari for actually receiving a bento from Tsuna. Until Tsuna procured a third bento for Gokudera who stared wagging his invisible tail.

Reborn looked at his clock and frowned. It was lunch time. According to his calculations Yamamoto, Tsuna's next family member, should have already been to the roof top, preparing to jump.

Just then the door opened. Reborn hid his smirk under his fedora. Things would get interesting...

"Yo Tsuna." Yamamoto sat right next to Tsuna.

"Ah Takeshi-san, how are you today? How is your arm? Did you bring a bento?"

Reborn frowned. Gokudera wailed. Hibari narrowed his eyes, had a quick staring contest with Tsuna and then turned his head away.

"Haha. Tsuna you shouldn't worry so much. I'm fine. And my old man packed my lunch. I also told you to drop the -san."

"Why you bastard! How dare you be so familiar with the Tenth?"

"Haha. Tenth? You're funny. Is this some sort of game you're playing? Can I play too Tsuna?"

"What was that you baseball freak? How dare you imply that Tenth would be as childish as to make a game out of it?"

"Ah Gokudera-kun it's fine. Really."

"But Tenth..."

"Hn. Little herbivore are you planning on bringing more herbivores?",asked Hibari and it was definitely a threat.

"Hieeee. It just happened Kyoya-kun. And it's fine Gokudera-kun. I mean it."

Reborn had to grit his teeth a bit at the sight before him. Apparently Tsuna liked to suck all the fun out of him. He really wanted to see Tsuna plunge after Yamamoto. And then he mentally cursed the fact that he hadn't followed Tsuna yesterday. He really wanted to know how the kid managed to bring Yamamoto in the family.

"Ciaossu.", greeted Reborn.

"Haha. What's with the baby? Are you lost little child?"

"Why you baseball freak! How dare you patronize the great Reborn-sama?!"

"Yamamoto welcome to the family!"

In the background Tsuna groaned, Gokudera spluttered and Hibari furrowed his eyebrows.

Reborn, with input from Tsuna, protest from Gokudera and indifference from Hibari managed to explain to Yamamoto about Vongola.

At the end of the explanation, Reborn was satisfied to see a thoughtful look from Yamamoto towards Tsuna and then a determined one.

Rain Guardian. Check.

Reborn didn't fail to notice the barely noticeable smile on Tsuna's face.

KHRxKHR

"Dad, will you teach me your art?"

It's a simple question but it leaves Yamamoto Tsuyoshi stunned. He'd never thought he'll hear that question from his son.

But the determined gaze doesn't falter and the tone of the question leaves no possible answer other then yes. So that's what he answers.

"Yes"

Super awesome and dangerous Rain Guardian in training. Check.


	8. Purple Cows

**I am extremly sorry, for making you wait this much. I am in my last year of high-school and am so stressed because I already start my exams in April and I don't feel ready at all. Well thanks anyway for those of you who still faved and followed. Hope you enjoy.**

**Ciaossu!**

Lambo looked at the map. He was not lost. He simply wished to grace the town with his person. Yes, that was it. And after that his was going to Nanimori to kill Reborn.

All around him there were adults rushing to do their business ignoring the small, lost child in cow suit.

"Must...stay...calm!" was followed by loud sobs that went ignored.

Everybody was rushing about, ignoring what was around them. Until a giant octopus made his appearance, that is.

Then they started screaming and running around till the street was devoid of people. Well, except the cow child.

"Hahaha. I see you lowly mortals fear the great Lambo-sama"

"Hey you. How do you get to Nanimori?", asked a little baby wearing a purple suit and a helmet, atop the octopus.

Lambo froze. "Must... stay...calm"

"I need to defeat Reborn!", shouted the baby.

"What? No. Lambo-sama is the one who is going to defeat Reborn!"

"Is that so?", you could practically feel the smirk in his voice.

At once like possessed the two started throwing grenades and other weapons around. Some people hearing the commotion came to see what was the matter. They soon wished they hadn't. It forever remained remained as the incident of 'The Pink Grenades'. The incident nobody talked about.

KHRxKHR

"Not bad. I am Skull. But you can call me Skull-sama."

"I'm Lambo. And you may call _me _Lambo-sama."

"So what do you say if we tag team and defeat Reborn together?

"Lambo-sama shall accept your prepo...prapo..pripo..."

"Preposition?"

"Hahaha. Of course Lambo-sama knew. I just wanted to make sure you knew as well."

And so the new team bravely made their way towards their destiny of destroying Reborn.

"So, where _is _Nanimori?"

...They still had a long way to go.

KHRxKHR

"No Good Tsuna are you concentrating?", asked Reborn in a menacing way.

"Hieee. I am concentrating. It's just... it's really hard."

Reborn sighted. He wished his student was as blood thirsty as Hibari. Hibari, who had his tonfas coated in purple flames already.

"Maybe a break would do me good...", trailed Tsuna hopeful.

"Tsunayoshi stop stalling!", threatened Hibari.

Tsuna sighted. Making his flames to come out was really hard. He didn't know how Hibari did it. Or Gokudera for that matter. Speaking of Gokudera.

"You bastard. How dare you pressure the Tenth?", growled Gokudera getting his bombs out.

Tsuna had been wondering why things had been so quite for awhile.

"Gokudera-kun, please don't destroy my room."

"Ah Tenth I apologize! I have disappointed you! I shall accept any punishment you see fit."

"Ma ma. Nothing was destroyed so I think it's fine. Right Tsuna?", grinned Yamamoto.

"Why you baseball freak..."

"Takeshi-san is right. Let's all just get along why don't we?", smiled Tsuna his cute smile that nobody could resist. Everyone averted their eyes.

Tsuna sighted again. They had been at it for the past hour.

Gokudera had been the first to produce red flames, but Tsuna thought it had to do with the fact that Gokudera was raised in the mafia. Hibari had been quick to follow and Tsuna knew he was dying to try them out.

He would have to prepare more Get Well Soon Baskets.

On the other hand he and Yamamoto had problems. Tsuna didn't understand the concept of making flames appear out of your body.

"Isn't there an easier way of doing this?", he hopefully asked.

"I could shoot you or throw you off a cliff.", smirked Reborn.

Hibari narrowed his eyes. Tsuna didn't even seem fazed, he just sighted and looked at the window. Only to blink. Twice.

Outside on what seemed like a tentacle stood two children. One dressed in a leather suit and a helmet and the other dressed in a... cow suit.

Then Tsuna looked around the room. Both Reborn and Hibari seemed indifferent but Tsuna was sure they had noticed. Gokudera and Yamamoto on the other hand seemed to have a one sided argument.

Tsuna looked at the children again, only to widen his eyes. One of them had a pink grenade.

"Prepare to die Reborn, for the greatest combo...", shouted the cow child.

"... of Skull-sama and Lambo-sama is here to end you.", completed the other one.

Everyone except Reborn turned towards the window.

Almost faster then the eye could see Tsuna was up and in front of the window. He could tell that the one in the leather suit had the same feeling as Reborn. Of an old an tortured soul. Not an innocent. But the one in the cow suit... He was definitely just a child.

"Drop that this instant!", Tsuna shouted toward the child.

The child, probably startled did what he wanted to do and threw the grenade...towards Reborn. Tsuna watched in horror as Reborn, with just a flick of his hand batted the grenade toward the window, toward the two strange children.

Tsuna reacted instinctively and very stupidly. He jumped out of the window. He took the two children and brought them towards himself, shielding them. He thought: _'I want to protect them__.__ No matter what I want to protect them!'_

Tsuna felt a warm tingling in his forehead. And when he opened his eyes they were orange. A flame flickered on his forehead. And Tsuna was suspended very close to the ground. With a _Hiee_ and a thud the landed.

Somewhere above the guardians where shouting Tsuna's name. And Reborn smirked. Of course Tsuna would activate his flames when someone else was in danger. And what pure and beautiful flames they were indeed.

KHRxKHR

After Tsuna made sure the octopus was comfortable in the back yard (And couldn't his mom give another reaction other then _"Ara, Tsu-kun made new friends__.__"_) went upstairs and introduced everyone to everyone Tsuna started the interrogation, ignoring the murderous aura Hibari was emitting and the wails of Gokudera. He even ignored Reborn's smugness, which wasn't easy.

When Tsuna heard that Lambo's family send him on the mission of defeating Reborn he felt a sort of rage he never knew he could feel. How dare they. And when he heard how Reborn always bullied Skull he narrowed his eyes towards Reborn who ignored him.

"Well enough about that. From now on you'll live with me and drop that idea of defeating Reborn. Don't worry I'll take care of you.", and he smiled.

And that was that. The children became smitten with their Tsuna-nii.

Tsuna on the other hand vowed to protect them. Even from the crazy people he called friends.

He sighted. He had a feeling his family has just grown.


	9. Normalcy is dead

**I'm still in the middle of exams but I have a break for now, so I thought I'll give you a treat. Thank you for the reviews and favs and for those of you who are still reading. **

**IMPORTANT: I messed a bit with a timeline, which some of you might notice later in the chapter. Also pleas be patient with me in regards of Tsuna and his boss position. There is going to be a development later on.**

**Ciaossu!**

Haru loved children. They were cute and looked good in anything they wore, not to mention they were almost always happy-go-lucky.

The Sawada household had suddenly gained a lot of cute children. The one in a cow onesie, the one in a leather suit, the one with a fedora and the one with fluffy brown hair. Yes, Haru loved children. In fact it was how she met Tsuna...

"Haru-chan good morning!", greeted the before mentioned fluffy brown haired boy.

"Hahi. Good morning Tsuna-chan!", greeted Haru happily.

"What are you doing?"

"Haru was just about to have a flashback to how we met."

Tsuna blushed. He was glad the other weren't there. It was extremely strange, but that day Tsuna's whole family had had something to do.

Gokudera had to restock on dynamite and Yamamoto had to help his father in restocking for Takesushi. His mom went the next town over to buy something and had taken Lambo and Skull with her. Reborn had said he had something to do. Tsuna didn't inquire further. As for Hibari, he was hunting Yakuza. Foolish Yakuza but Yakuza none the less.

Tsuna had made him a bento and told him not to be late for dinner. Nana and Reborn had smirked.

"Hahi. Where are those cute children?", asked Haru.

"Ah, they went with mom shopping. And Haru you should really stop keeping tabs on all the children in the area. Some people might misunderstand."

"Hmph, Haru finds them adorable and innocent and precious. What if they end up in the wrong care?"

"Haru I think it's great that you want to help but you tend to jump to conclusions and don't always think straight when children are involved..."

Haru grumbled but knew that Tsuna was right and that he meant well. Her...observations had led her to trouble more than once and more than once had Tsuna been there to get her out of it.

The both of them made their way towards one of the local bakeries where they saw Hana and Kyoko already seated.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan.", greeted Tsuna as he and Haru seated themselves at their table. Greetings were exchanged between the four friends and they all ordered cake and tea.

They discussed about the new gossip in town and about the new clothes they bought. Or at least the girls mostly did with Tsuna interfering here and there.

He also noticed that Hana kept observing him. Tsuna still hadn't decided if he should tell them. On the one hand he was sure they would want to get involved and that would put them in danger. On the other hand Tsuna knew that should someone find out about who he was they would search for the people he was friends with and going into that kind of situation was even more dangerous. That was of course if the girls didn't find out on their own. They could be...extremely resourceful.

Plus they always knew what happened in town and the surrounding area which was valuable for him as a mafioso...

"...una...Tsuna.", Kyoko shook him.

"Huh, what?"

Tsuna noticed that all three girls looked at him in worry. Tsuna could practically hear a voice in his head that very much resembled Reborn saying: _'Mafia bosses should always be aware of their surroundings.' _And he could practically feel Hibari's disapproving frown. Tsuna was glad neither was there.

"Sorry, I've been distracted lately.", Tsuna smiled apologetically.

"Don't think I've forgotten our conversation in class Sawada. Spill. What has happened and does it have to do with you new tutor?", frowned Hana.

"New tutor?", asked Haru.

"I...", Tsuna trailed off. There was a chance they would never get involved and keep having a normal life? Should he risk it? Should he really be that selfish and involve them? Put them in danger?

"Tsu-kun, we're going to find out either way! If it's something that's bothering you we want to help and we will help whether you like it or not!", announced Kyoko forcefully fully backed by a nod from Hana and Haru.

Tsuna looked around. The bakery was full and there was plenty of buzzing conversation, decreasing the chances of being overheard.

Tsuna sighted. "Fine, but you have to promise to listen till the end."

The girls nodded and Tsuna began explaining. Everything.

At the end Hana and Kyoko looked thoughtful but Tsuna was more afraid of Haru's reaction.

"Hahi. Tsuna you can't involve little children in this..."

"Haru-chan, Tsu-kun would not lie! If he says they are not children then he's right.", Kyoko interrupted Haru.

"Kyoko is right. Sawada has a frightening intuition and besides where have you met babies with that much comprehending?", added Hana backing him up.

Haru nodded and lowered her head apologetically. She had jumped to conclusions again. Tsuna smiled.

"It's fine. To be completely honest Lambo is a child but he is...a mafia child and his family is..."

Tsuna's voice darkened at the mention of Lambo's family. He couldn't forgive someone who had sent a child to his death. Kyoko and Haru nodded along, expressions darkening and Hana hid a smirk. That kid's family should run. They were in for a rude awakening.

"But...umm...you don't have to keep being my friends. I know it could put you in a lot of danger and...", shrugged Tsuna hesitantly making it seem like it was no big deal and avoiding their eyes.

"So Tsu-kun, this tutor of yours, do you think he could train us as well?", inquired Kyoko totally ignoring his last statement.

"We will need to learn to use these flames as well as some hand to hand combat.", nodded Hana along.

"Hahi, should we start visiting a dojo?", added Haru.

"Hieeeeee."

The girls looked at him and started laughing. Tsuna despaired. He had hoped for at least one normal friend.

xxxxxxx

They stopped at a flower shop before making their way towards the hospital.

The nurse at the front desk smiled at them at nodded. On their way to the hospital room more hospital staff greeted them already knowing this particular group.

"Good afternoon Nagi-chan." all for of them greeted.

A pale girl with purple hair and an eye-patch greeted them shyly back.

"How are you feeling today?", asked Tsuna as he changed the flowers from the other day with the new ones.

"I'm feeling better. Thank you Tsuna-san."

"Sorry for not visiting you for the past few days. Things have gotten a bit...crazy."

The four of them had silently decided to keep Nagi-chan in the dark till she recovered some more. The girls immediately engaged Nagi in conversation telling her about the happenings in town.

Tsuna took the time to inspect the girl. It seemed she had gained some weight and wasn't as pale as she used to be. That made Tsuna sight in relief.

Tsuna darkly remembered the first time he met her and how frail she had looked.

Tsuna came to the hospital to bring a get well soon basket to one of Hibari's victims when he accidentally entered the wrong room. Nagi was extremely pale and on the brink of death connected to a lot of machines that were trying to keep her alive. Tsuna almost suffocated to the pain and loneliness in the room. And lonely it was. Not a single get well soon card or flowers brightened the room. Nagi was young. Someone should have taken care of her. And then he heard the gossiping nurses. About the accident and how her mother and step-father didn't care. Tsuna had been furious. He did the only thing he could do and called Hibari. Tears of frustration had made communication hard but thankfully Hibari had know where he was (How?, Tsuna in retrospect asked himself only to shrug. Some things were better left unanswered.). He came, furious thinking Tsuna was injured. Tsuna calming himself down somewhat explained the situation to him. Not before the whole hospital thought that Death had come for them.

Hibari had frowned and then with some connection Tsuna did not inquire about, he acquired matching organs for Nagi. Nothing could be done for the eye but it was better than the alternative.

The first person Nagi saw when she woke up was Tsuna. The first meeting had been awkward on both parts but Nagi had somehow know that Tsuna saved her. It had taken Tsuna a bit of time to get Nagi more comfortable with him and to stop calling him Tsunayoshi-sama.

After that another problem came in the form of Nagi's self-confidence. Or better said her lack thereof. Tsuna, for all he had been in the same situation before did not know how to help. So he introduced his three female friends to Nagi. The girls had immediately taken Nagi under their wing and made her feel like one of their own.

Tsuna watched how Nagi smiled and chatted with the girls. He had made the right decision.

xxxxx

Tsuna waved the girls good-bye as he went entered the antique shop, dinner in hand.

"Uncle Kawahira?"

"Ah Tsunayoshi, good to see. And is that my dinner?", asked Kawahira, taking the wrapped food out of Tsuna's hands and leading him to the back of the shop, not waiting for an answer.

Tsuna sighted at the mess he saw and began cleaning the room.

"How is that guardian of yours? It seems things have gotten interesting around here."

Tsuna turned sharp eyes towards Kawahira and then sighted. O f course nobody he was affiliating himself with was normal.

xxxxx

It was getting late, but Tsuna had to male a last stop before going home.

Involving the girls had made him realize something. A mafia boss, even one in training needed allies. The Vongola subordinates were technically his allies and should be prepared to help him but frankly, Tsuna didn't know or trust them. He needed someone who would help only him and wouldn't report to Nono or Reborn.

The girls were loyal to him and they were his friends. Which meant he was also loyal to them. He couldn't play around. If he wanted to keep all his dear ones safe then he needed all the help he could get.

Besides he had another friend who could get unintentionally involved. Better warn him as well.

Which is how Tsuna found himself in Irie's room telling him everything.

Irie had been the second friend Tsuna had ever made. He had been bullied just like Tsuna. Unlike Tsuna, he was being bullied for his exceptional grades and intelligence. Tsuna had seen him getting beaten by bullies and without thinking went into the fray. The bullies were not yet cowed by Hibari so they still bullied Tsuna. Fortunately Hibari had appeared.

Whit the shrieks of the bullies as the background Tsuna and Irie became friends.

"The girls are going to start to learn fighting. If you decide to help me, which you don't have to, I would feel more comfortable if you would also learn to fight."

Tsuna tried to be confident, but he was waiting for the inevitable stomach ache and the order for him to get out. Instead Irie had a steady gaze as he looked at Tsuna and said:

"So, how can I help you."

Truthfully all his friend were crazy. He should just let them take over Vongola. They would be more successful than he ever could be.

"I need you to find everything you can about Vongola."

But considering that it was his duty he would at least make sure they would all survive and show the world their strength. Tsuna was not strong. So if anything he could do was offer them support from the position of the boss then that was what he was going to do.


	10. New torturers jailers sadists TEACHERS

**A/N: Heya everyone. So, I graduated high-school and am now in my home country so I kind of caught up with some of my friends. Hope there are some people still reading. Thank you for you reviews and favs and of course the follows. Hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**As always read and review.**

**Ciaossu!**

Reborn stared. Somehow his students had increased in number. Three girls and a guy were added to his training session. People, whom Reborn was sure he had not invited along. He looked questioning at Tsuna, along the rest of his guardians.

"Ermm...well you see Reborn...these are my friends and they...well they...", Tsuna stumbled upon his words not knowing how to explain the situation to Reborn and get them to help them as well.

"We want to learn how to fight in order to protect Tsu-kun!", interrupted him Kyoko.

Tsuna sighted and shook his head. Reborn smirked amused. Hibari frowned. Yamamoto smiled in a friendly manner and Gokudera growled.

"Like hell the tenth will need the help of some weak women."

"Hahi? What was that?", snapped Haru.

"Shows what you know monkey.", smirked Hana in a superior manner.

Gokudera looked ready to explode and Haru was preparing herself to jump into a fistfight.

Tsuna shook his head in despair and caught Hibari's look. Tsuna smiled guiltily.

"Hn, just how many herbivores do you plan to bring along?"

"Sorry Kyoya-kun..."

"Tsuna, taking the initiative is important but you can't just bring anyone you want into the mafia. The _Omertà_ is there for a reason. Even as the next Vongola boss some things can not be forgiven. No. Especially as the next Vongola boss.", Reborn expressed his disapproval.

"I know...", sighted Tsuna his hair covering his eyes.

"Tsu-kun/-chan/Sawada/Tenth/Tsuna."

"But!", interrupted Tsuna, uncovering his eyes which took an orange tint "I believe that everyone in this room is someone extremely precious to me and I want them to be able to protect themselves. But more than that...I...I sincerely believe that everyone in this room has the potential to become really powerful. I have full confidence and trust in everyone here!"

Reborn looked at Tsuna, for the first time starting to respect his student. Hibari smirked. Yamamoto smiled a full and happy smile, a determined glint entering his eyes. Haru and Kyoko mentally prepared themselves. They would not disappoint Tsuna. Lambo and Skull exchanged a look between themselves. They would not be the ones everyone needed to protect anymore. Hana nodded. Irie felt a stomachache coming but he, for the first time in his life, ignored it. He would stand by Tsuna. Gokudera wailed.

"Tenth I will forever remain by your side."

"Hieee, Gokudera-kun!"

Reborn cocked his gun, "Tsuna that is a very unsightly noise to make in front of your subordinates."

Tsuna wanted to wail. He looked at Hibari for help but he ignored him. Tsuna pouted.

"Very well. All of you listen to me. The mafia world isn't some play space. All the other mafioso are much more powerful then you. Right now even some worthless trash could easily defeat you. "Vongola is the elite of the elite. If you don't want to make Vongola and your boss look bad then you'll have to train like you never trained before. You will suffer. If you don't think it possible then walk away now.", Reborn delivered his speech, much more serious than Tsuna has ever seen him.

Everybody straightened their backs. Nobody walked away. Covered by his fedora, Reborn smirked. The next Vongola generation looked extremely promising.

_'Although if they're this serious then I have to do my best as well. I might need to employ more torturers...I mean tutors'_, thought Reborn, smirking diabolically. Even though his smirk was covered by his fedora Tsuna shivered. His intuition was sending red alarms in his head.

xxxxx

A week later Tsuna and his friends wailed in despair. Well everyone other than Hibari. Even though they were physically and mentally drained not a single one of them had given up. Between learning the mafia manners, flame training, combat and tactical thinking they were all exhausted.

As it were, they were all taking a break. The girls were out shopping. Hibari was patrolling the town. Yamamoto was delivering some sushi for his father. Irie offered to take Lambo and Skull to the park. Gokudera was off stocking on dynamite.

Tsuna himself was home alone drinking lemonade and watching some show. Reborn was nowhere to be found. Everything was quite. Suddenly Tsuna stood up. Something was wrong. Without even thinking he put his shoes on and ran. He had to find everyone.

xxxxx

Irie was writing something in his journal while keeping an eye on the kids. He had just had the idea of hover boards.

Skull and Lambo were running around playing on the swings when a bullet came towards Lambo. Skull without hesitating jumped in front of the bullet. Lambo started shouting alerting Irie who had time to dodge the next bullet.

"Skull! Lambo!"

"We're fine!", shouted Skull trembling.

Irie dropped on the ground and hid himself behind the bench on which he previously stood.

Skull took Lambo's hand and dragged him behind a tree.

"Did you see from where it came from?", shouted Skull.

Irie closed his eyes and thought of the trajectory of the two bullets. Suddenly his eyes opened in shock.

"But that's impossible. He should have shot from..."

xxxxx

Kyoko hummed.

"I can't wait for Nagi-chan to come out of the hospital. We should take her shopping."

"Hahi you're right. I bet she never experienced a shopping trip with friends."

The two of them began to talk excitedly where they would take her first.

"First of all we'll have to decide where to take her after she's being released. I'm sure she won't want to go back home.", Hana's voice brought the two of them back to earth.

The mood darkened. The girls weren't vicious by any means but knowing what Nagi's mother did to her... It made them glad they were learning fighting because they really wanted to beat the crap out of her. The girls, engulfed in the dark mood, didn't even notice that they ended up on an empty street. Reborn would have shot at them for their carelessness.

A wailing child was heard.

"Hahi! What's wrong little girl?"

A small girl dressed in traditional chines garments was wailing.

"I-pin lost master."

Kyoko and Haru cooed at the little girl and went to her speaking gently with her. Hana, due to her aversion of little children stayed behind. It was only because of that that she saw it.

"Watch out!"

Kyoko and Hana were sent flying.

xxxxx

Hibari turned around. Something was wrong. He took his phone out and started dialing numbers. Nobody from his committee answered. Just then an explosion shook the area. Hibari growled and started running toward the explosion only to jump sideways in order to avoid being hit by a whip.

Around him men dressed in black circled him. A man with blonde hair and a whip in his hands stepped forwards.

"Are you the beast of Namimori?"

"For crowding and disturbing the peace of Namimori you will all be beaten to death."

The blond grinned. "I'll take that as a yes." Hibari charged.

xxxxx

Yamamoto was hiding behind a car. That pink haired lady was crazy. Suddenly the car started to smoke from the acidic dish the woman had thrown. Crazy but deadly.

Yamamoto started running. He took out his sword and got into position. He couldn't keep hiding forever. Besides Hibari was bound to arrive sooner or later.

The woman smirked.

"So you decided to stop hiding. It seems you do have a backbone. Unfortunately for you, you should have kept being a coward."

Yamamoto gritted his teeth.

"Never! I'll never be a coward again! Someone that just places burdens on others."

"Humph, we'll see about that. Although, I wonder if you have time to be playing here with me."

"What do you mean?"

"After all I have him. That precious person of yours. What was his name again? Ah yes. It was..."

xxxxx

"... Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"What do you mean it isn't enough? And he isn't a boy. He's the tenth.", growled Gokudera.

"Ah yes, you see here lies the problem. He isn't yet the tenth boss. There are rumors and...well, that's not important. As I was saying, joining Vongola isn't enough after you ran away from home. What did you think would happen, joining all those bad crews. Nobody can save you from punishment, not even him.", said Shamal with a sight.

Shamal was the worlds number one doctor, a hitman, if the pay was enough and Gokudera's sometimes master. And a full time pervert.

"What the hell you pervy doctor? Do you think that I care what you or that shitty old man think. I belong to the tenth and I won't allow anyone other then him to control my fate."

"Huh. Pretty big words. But you're sure you wish to hand your fate to someone as weak as him?"

"What the hell did you say? Tenth is not weak! Tenth is the strongest!"

"Really? I don't know. After all it was pretty easy to capture him."

"You're lying!", growled Gokudera.

Shamal sighted and took a voice recorder out. In five different locations Tsuna's voice filled the silence, "REBORN, No, Help." static and then nothing.

Gokudera stilled. He slowly inhaled and then exhaled.

In the calmest voice possible he said "I'll kill you."

Shamal stared. He had expected Gokudera to start screaming bloody murder, but this...this was like looking at an approaching Storm. You could only watch in horror as it dawned closer and closer to you. Shamal smirked internally. Gokudera fully equipped in red flames charged.

xxxxx

Kyoko used her yellow flames to heal some of Hana's and Haru's more pressing injuries. The three of them where quiet. Haru was the first to get up.

"Even if the two of you are children Haru will not forgive you...for hurting Tsuna-san!"

Kyoko and Hana followed her the three of them taking a fighting stance. The girls knew that they stood no chance in hand to hand combat with the two chinese children. The two of them were masters in the martial arts and could actually hurl them around without even touching them. But they had Tsuna. And besides, the girls had been trained by Reborn.

Haru took a piece of cloth out and draped it across her right hand. Kyoko took a few steps back and crouched. She was more of use with medical help. Hana slowly took out a few darts and charged them with red flames. These flames were bigger than any she could produce before.

Haru was the first who charged. She threw the material towards the two children without letting go of it. The two children, shocked, managed to dodge at the last moment, when the frilly material, infused with green flames became as hard as steel and impaled itself in the concrete. Though the children did have more trouble trying to dodge the darts.

xxxxx

Men in black costumes were littering the ground. A blonde, boss to said men, sweat dropped.

"Whoa, I didn't think you could become even more vicious then you already were."

Even though he said that there was not a single scratch on him.

Hibari on the other hand was spotting various small scratches but was barely breathing hard. His tonfas were soaked in purple flames.

Normally he would have enjoyed the challenge this, grudgingly named, carnivore provided. But not this time. Not when Tsunayoshi was in his hands. Not when it was his job to keep Tsunayoshi safe. The one who would smile at him even when he had just beaten numerous people. The one who never cowered out of terror. The one who always made him a bento. The one who called him Kyoya-kun.

"Where is Tsunayoshi?", he practically spat.

"Sorry. You'll have to defeat me to get something out of me."

Hibari charged.

xxxxx

Yamamoto had never been more concentrated in his entire life. Even though he had taken the sword just two weeks ago his athlete constitution had helped speed things a bit. It still hadn't been enough for him to even call himself a novice of the sword, but he still wouldn't give up. He had sworn that everything he had learned would be for Tsuna's sake. That his sword belonged to Tsuna. So he would use it for Tsuna.

"Where is Tsuna?", asked Yamamoto his eyes opening and showing the determination of an assassin.

"I wonder.", smirked the woman, internally shuddering. _'This one, this one is really dangerous.'_

She barely managed avoiding having her head decapitated.

xxxxx

Irie hid himself in the smokescreen his watch had just produced. He counted on Skull to rein the raging Lambo in. It wasn't that Irie didn't understand his desperation and fury, but the sniper child was dangerous and a calm head helped more in this type of situation. Irie knew though, that he was more the support type. His stomachache reminded him of that. He charged either way.

The eagle, carrying the sniper child, did a dangerous spin in order to avoid having his wings pierced by the multitude of cables that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

xxxxx

Hibari was the last to fall. Though his injuries weren't as serious as the others he was too exhausted to continue fighting.

The only thought on everyone's mind was _'I failed!'_

In all five location was heard "Congratulations, you passed!"

xxxxx

They were all seated in the Sawada's living-room, having their wounds treated by a man in a black suit with yellow flames.

All, except the girls who got treated by Shamal, much to their disgust.

The room was silent.

"I'm sorry everyone.", bowed Tsuna.

As one everyone got up. Tsuna carefully got up and looked at them in confusion.

Except Hibari they all bowed.

Tsuna bit his lower lip. He inhaled and then exhaled.

"Understood! Next time...next time you'll all be much more powerful. Next time you won't get taken by surprise. Next time you're really going to have my back."

Everyone nodded, determined expressions taking over their faces.

"Very good Tsuna. A boss should know that he needs to take responsibility for his subordinate's mistakes but he should also know when a subordinate needs to take responsibility himself.

"Do you all know what you did wrong?", inquired Reborn.

Silence.

"We took on someone much more stronger then us.",Skull was, surprisingly, the one who broke the silence.

"We didn't try and get back-up, even when we knew we were overwhelmed.", added Hana.

"We stayed and fought instead of running away when it became obvious we didn't stand a chance.", muttered Yamamoto rubbing the back of his head and smiling guiltily.

"All good points, but there will come a day when someone stronger will fight you and you will have no other choice but to fight back. There will be no back up coming and running away will be impossible. There is something that you all did that was much worse.", chided Reborn.

Everyone shifted but they were all lost.

"We lost our calm.", came from Gokudera and everyone turned towards him.

"When they told us they had the tenth we lost our calm. We used moves that we learned in training, moves that we knew were powerful but they were not complete. Our only goal became reaching tenth even if our bodies gave in. We..."

"Exactly!", approved Reborn.

"The moment you learned your boss was taken your job was to insure his safety. That meant no risks were allowed to be assumed. Your life was not the only one that was in danger but that of your boss as well.", spoke for the first time the man with blonde hair.

Tsuna's friends turned towards their 'attackers'.

"These are your new teachers.", gestured Reborn towards the 'attackers'.

"Fon and his student I-pin."

"Ni hao.", greeted the two children dressed in traditional chinese clothing.

"Fon will take over martial arts for everyone. Then there is Colonello."

"Hey -kora.", greeted the blonde haired child, dressed in combat clothes and with a rifle strapped across his back.

"He will take over target practice and training. This is Bianchi."

"Reborn, forget these children and come with me just like old times.", cried the pink haired woman running to embrace Reborn. He swiftly dodged her.

Gokudera very carefully avoided looking at her. He already suffered through one stomachache when he saw her.

"She will teach the girls all about being a woman mafioso and she will take over etiquette for everyone. Shamal," Reborn gestured towards the perverted doctor, "will take over Kyoko's education in medicine and become Gokudera's tutor.

"And my former student, Dino Chiavarone shall become Hibari's and Tsuna's partial tutor."

"Hieee, former student?", spoke Tsuna looking at the blonde man.

"That's right. I guess you could call me big brother Tsuna.", laughed Dino.

Tsuna blushes and smiled shyly. "Dino-nii."

Dino blushed and internally squeaked. Tsuna was just too adorable.

"Hn, Tsunayoshi! You were safe the whole time?", interrupted Hibari the staring between the 'brothers', annoyed.

"Ermm yes. Reborn wouldn't allow me to came to you guys.", Tsuna lowered his head ashamed.

"What I don't understand is what was that recording then?", asked Hana.

Everyone nodded curious.

"Ah that.", nodded Tsuna.

xxxxx

'4 hours previously'

Tsuna ran out of the house only to stop dead in his tracks. His house was surrounded by men in black suits. Tsuna sweat dropped and then noticed Reborn talking to one of the men.

"Reborn! What's going on?"

"Ah Tsuna, just in time. Your guardians and subordinates are going to be tested."

"What? And... how are you going to test them?"

Reborn lowered his fedora.

"By attacking them, of course."

"Hieee, Reborn no, you can't. I've got to go and help them.", shouted Tsuna.

Reborn totally ignoring Tsuna turned towards one of the men. "Did you get it?"

The man nodded and gestured towards another man to come forward. The man carried a tray with five voice recorders. Reborn took one and played it. "Reborn, No, Help"

Reborn nodded satisfied, re winded the tape and gave it and the other four to... a monkey?

"W...wait!" By the time Tsuna realized what has happened it was too late.

xxxxx

Tsuna seated himself next to Hibari on the porch. Inside everyone was talking with their new tutors, the girls already loving Bianchi. Lambo and I-pin became fast friends.

"Everyone seems to get along well enough.", mumbled Tsuna.

"Hn."

"Kyoya-kun... Next time... Next time I'll fight alongside you. All of you. I know you all feel like you failed, but... But nobody failed more than me.

"Even if it was a test for you...Even so, I should have fought next to you. I should have done something. Anything! I..."

Hibari's hand rested on his head. He smirked at him. Tsuna smiled then rested his head on Hibari's shoulder.

_'Next time they probably won't even need my help. But I'll fight alongside them regardless.' _


	11. One step forward, two to the side

**A/N: Ermm… I guess you guys are already used to me so… here we go.**

Gokudera gritted his teeth. And slammed his fist in the ground. It seemed he was the only one not progressing. No matter what he did he was pathetic. That Hibari has already managed his flames and was fighting with them. Even that baseball idiot was slowly but surely on his way to becoming a sword master. The girls were already more powerful than him. And he...The one born into the mafia was being left behind.

It was frustrating and humiliating. But worst of all, he was disappointing the tenth. The only person who accepted him for who he was.

"What's wrong Hayato? If you're done already I want to go. There are some sweet girls I need to consult."

"Then go you shitty doctor."

Shamal sighted and then with a little wave he went away.

Gokudera gritted his teeth and slammed his fist on the ground. He promptly ignored the wetness around his eyes.

Xxx

Bianchi observed the three girls before her. One seemed to kind, another too eccentric and the last one to practical.

But she heard from Fon that these girls had fought with everything they had in order save that boy… so maybe, she could work with that. Beides if she wanted Reborn back she had no choice but to train these girls. She could dispose of that boy, but Hayato made it perfectly clear that he wouldn't forgive her if she did something like that.

" Listen girls. Being a woman in the mafia is even more dangerous than being a man. As women we will have to do some things we do not want to do in order to survive and to help the men…"

"You can skip that part.", said Hana.

"Huh."

"Tsu-kun would never let us do something like that.", smiled Kyoko.

"That is naïve! Even if you don't want to do something that vile it will be expected of you. That's how things are in the mafia. So stop being brats and…"

"Hahi. Haru doesn't know what you've been through but Tsuna-san would never expect something like that from us. In fact he would probably expressly forbid us from doing something like that."

"Tsu-kun promised us that he'll fight alongside us. So there's no way he would let us do something like that."

Bianchi stared at their unwavering eyes. Could that brat really be that special?

Xxx

Tsuna sighted as he observed Lambo, I-pin and Skull play around. Fon sat next to him on the porch.

"May I inquire as to what is troubling you Tsunayoshi."

"Lambo and I-pin… they're really young. I do understand that they are part of this word. They need to train in order be able to protect themselves. But… they're just…"

Tsuna lowered his head for a moment listening to the laughter of the children. He suddenly lifted his head, an orange hue entering his eyes.

"As long as I can, I'm going to protect them. Those precious to me as well."

"Tsunayoshi-kun. You are truly kind.", smiled Fon. "Your Family is very fortunate to have you."

"Fon-san what are you talking about? You are also part of my Family. I'm going to protect you as well."

Fon looked startled. Then he smiled. Maybe...He might join a mafia Family after all.

Because he would never do that he refrained from rolling his eyes at the smirking Reborn.

Xxx

Tsuna hummed as he walked home with the groceries. His mom decided, since everyone was working so hard, to make them dinner.

"Ah Tsuna!", waved Dino towards him...only to trip.

Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Are you alright Dino-nii?"

"Ah yeah. Don't worry Tsuna I'm fine.", assured him Dino as he tried to untangle himself from his whip.

"I wonder.", muttered Tsuna and went to help him.

Ten minutes later after they manage to tangle themselves together and then untangled themselves they finally walked home.

"Tsuna, you have a good Family."

"Eh... Ah I know. They're all trying so hard for my sake. For the sake of someone like me…"

"Like you? Eh Tsuna?"

"Dino-nii, I don't really want to become a mafia boss. I'm not suited for this job. But they all came for myself and are training for my sake as well. But I'm not suited for the mafia world. And I don't even want to be.

"This situation is the worst."

"Tsuna…"

"Ah sorry Dino-nii. You probably didn't need to hear all that."

Dino stopped walking.

"Dino-nii?"

"You know Tsuna… I also didn't want to become a Mafia Boss."

"Eh!"

"Mhm. I hated the mafia. I resented my father for putting me in that position. I resented the whole Famiglia and all the people that basically raised me. And when Reborn came… I resented him as well.

"Ah well that was till he smacked me.", Dino chuckled.

Tsuna observed him. Dino may be scared when Reborn was involved but… he sounded really fond just then. Tsuna smiled.

"Reborn told me that I was being selfish and a spoiled brat. He told me that the job my father worked so hard to maintain, all the people before him and all the people that supported them… they didn't give up when things got hard.

"I was just running away without even trying. He told me that if I didn't like how things were run I should just change them. That's why I think whether it's for your friends or not… you should give it a try. You don't know till you try."

"Change it, huh.", whispered Tsuna. "Thank you Dino-nii I think I really needed to hear that."

Tsuna walked towards him when a blur connected with him.

"Tsuna.", shouted Dino and ran towards him, whip in hand.

"Tsuna-nii, please help me!", shouted the blur.

Dino and Tsuna froze and stared at the little boy, who was carrying a big book.

"You are…", began Dino.

"Tsuna-nii, you are the first person in the world least likely to refuse a request, so please help me."

"Hieeeeeee!? There must be some sort of misunderstanding. I'm just…"

A bunch of tough looking men came into view and sneered. The little boy's grip on Tsuna's jacket tightened.

"Oi. Give us the brat and nobody gets hurt.", smirked one of the men.

Tsuna slowly picked himself up.

"Tsuna…", began Dino coming in front of him and the boy.

"Dino-nii, I know you normally can't fight without your men around, but me and you are Family as well. Is that enough?"

Dino startled, smirked and then nodded.

Tsuna gently pushed the little boy behind him and took the fighting stance Fon taught him.

He and Dino began fighting. Though Dino rounded most of them up, Tsuna found that most of his training paid off at least for dodging. Till one of them sneaked up behind him. And was promptly bitten to death.

Dino and Tsuna sweatdropped when Hibari descended upon the tugs and made short work of them.

"He's not cute at all.", whispered Dino.

Tsuna loved Hibari but he had to agree.

Xxx

They returned home with Ranking Prince Fūta, as they learned his name and title was, in tow.

Nana and the kids, Skull included, were happy to have him along. Reborn just smirked. Only Tsuna observed how Gokudera clenched his fists and how he wasn't that into the usual arguing. Tsuna frowned. Something was wrong.


End file.
